


Pretty and Drunk

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the Rabbit Hole, they said.<br/>It will be fun, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty and Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on tumblr by anonymous who asked for CS+ You're Pretty When I'm Drunk- Bloodhound gang

A night at the Rabbit Hole, they said.

It will be fun, they said.

Well, Emma is not amused, but she’s certainly drunk, if the strange mist in her peripheral vision is any indication. She turns away from her Knaive Martini, a strange mix that has Martini for sure, but the color is strange and it doesn’t taste like Martini. That’s not a Martini, probably. Must have magic in it too, because all the lights look more pink.

Like,  _really_  pink.

She hates pink.

What was she thinking? Ah. Yes. That she’s not amused and that Ruby is nowhere to be seen. Snow went home with David one hour ago and Regina is somewhere too, but Emma can’t remember what she told her before she disappeared. Something about banging hoodies. Maybe Regina hates hoodies?

She loves hoodies. She also loves her Not-Martini.

She still hates pink.

"Swan?"

Emma looks up and Hook is in front of her, dark leather and all. Except the guyliner. He’s without it. He looks younger without it.

She huffs and drinks a bit: “Hi.”

He looks pretty.

"David called, said somebody had to make sure you returned home in one piece," he says, too fast. She’s not sure she understood everything.

"You look pretty," she answers, pointing at his face.

"And you look drunk," he retorts, quirking an eyebrow.

She purses her lips and nods. “Very drunk.”

Hook stands still for a moment more, then takes her hand. She’s surprised to realize how warm he is.

"Time to go, Emma," he says, putting her coat on her shoulder.

She nods and lets him mother henning her.

It’s funny.

And he’s pretty.

And she’s drunk.

 


End file.
